fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Voxie Voice
Voxie Voice '''- (właściwie '''Voxie Sweet Cutie Crystal Cyan Shy Voice; czytaj: woksi wojs, pełne imię czytaj: woksi słit kjuti krystal cajan szaj vojs) 11 - letnia kryształowa pegazica, kiedyś poprostu pegazica, mieszkająca na Manehattanie, piosenkarka, Klejnot i Księżniczka Śpiewu. Jej siła skrzydeł wynosi 11.1. Założyła klub Sweet Voices Club. OC kucyka. Proszę o dokładne komentowanie artykułu Obecnie zajmuje on 57 miejsce w najdłuższych artykułach Zdrobnienia *Vox, *Shy, *Voice, *Sinng (czyt. sing), *Goldy (to jej pseudonim) *lub po prostu Voxie. WyglądWiadomo przecież że nie wyglądam tak samo jak Vox - jestem szatynką o piwnych oczach Grzywa i ogon Grzywa i ogon Voxie są koloru jasnego fioletu. Jest to bardzo przyjemny kolor, włosy z których składają się grzywa i ogon Vox także są bardzo delikatne i gładkie w dotyku, a przy tym bardzo błyszczące. Niestety, dość często się przetłuszczają, co prowadzi do nierzadkiego ich mycia, czego Shy nie lubi. Sierść Jej sierść jest cyjanowa, czyli jaskrawoniebieska, podobnie jak grzywa - błyszczy się. Jest dobrze pielęgnowana przez swoją właścicielkę. Oczy Oczy Sinng są ciemnoczerwone, bardzo przypominają kolor brązowy. Mają one jedną, grubą żęsę, jednak takie stały sie z wiekiem. Zaś refleksy do jakich przywykły kryształowe kucyki nie są w kształcie wielokątów, a poprostu takie zwykłe, okrągłe. Jest to związane z tym że jest w połowie pegazem, w połowie kryształowym. Źrenica w jej oczach są bardzo duże, urzekające. Znaczek Znaczek Vox to biały mikrofon z czarnymi obwódkami, oraz z kabelkiem. Symbolizuje talent Shy do śpiewania. Jest ona dumna z tego znaczka, głównie z jego skromności. Bo to po prsotu taki zwykły biały mikrofon, dla piosenkarki. Skrzydła Skrzydła Voice są takie same jak u Księżniczki Cadance, lub Księżniczki Luny, co jest typowe dla kryształowych pegazów. Kiedyś, kiedy była jeszcze zwykłym pegazem, jej skrzydła były zwykłe; takie jak u np. Rainbow Dash, dopiero potem dostała większe. Skrócona historia Historia ta nie opiera się na moim życiu Historia w rozbudowie!!! Narodziny i imięthumb|380px|Noworodek Voxie urodziła się 23 listopada, o 11.35, w słoneczny dzień. Jak przy każdych narodzinach wszyscy bardzo się cieszyli gdy Vox przyszła na świat. Niestety, radość nie trwała długo, ponieważ trzeba było, wymyślić imię dla dziecka, co przychodziło rodzicom z trudem. Mama małej klaczki nie lubiła zbytnio kolorów którymi przybrana jest Goldy, lecz kojarzyły jej się z muzyką. Wiedziała już że jej drugie imię to będzie Voice, zostało jeszcze pierwsze... Układała litery i głoski, chciała żeby imię jej órki było oryginalne, niespotykane. I wymyśliła imię Voxie! Przedszkole Voxie rosła jak na drożdżach. Była jedną z najwyższych kucyków w swojej klasie, zarówno w przedszkolu jak i w szkole. Jej ulubioną przedszkolną porą była drzemka, a zabawką - konik na biegunach. Była ulubienicą pani, w przedstawieniach zawsze dostawała główne role, była lubiana, i można powiedzieć, grała pierwsze skrzypce. Miała dwie przyjaciółki. Od przedszkolnych czasów pragnęła mieć rodzeństwo, siostrzyczkę. Później jak już wiemy to marzenie w połowie się spełniło, lecz dopiero gdy kończyła II kl. szkoły podstawowej. Zerówka Najpierw było przedszkole. A potem rodzice wysłali córkę do zerówki. Ona nie chciała tam iść, wolała od razu pójść do szkoły podst. ale szanowała wybór starszych i mądrzejszych od niej. W zerówce miała przyajciółkę, która najpierw jej unikała, potem mówiła że jak jeszcze inna koleżanka, konkretna, lubi Shy to ona też. Na szczęście tamta to podwierdziła i Sinng zyskała nową przyjaciółkę. Przyjaźniły się krótko bo przez jeden rok szkolny. Podstawówka Voice bardzo się cieszyła gdy szła do I kl. szkoły podst. Jednak później zrozumiała że nie podrzebnie się tak podniecała. Wtedy chciała się nauczyć pisać literami pisanymi (drukowanymi już umiała, babcia ją nauczyła). A teraz jej się to znudziło. Uważa ze ma brzydkie pismo, lecz nie o piśmie tutaj mowa. Jej wychowawczyni była bardzo miła, Vox była prymuską, chociaż miała znaczne problemy z matematyką. Brała udział w licznych konkursach ortograficznych, raz nawet zajęła II miejsce w szkole. A pani mówiła że przed niedostaniem promocji do kolejnej klasy uchraniają ją tylko osiągnięcia w tych właśnie konkursach. A to przez matematykę. Znaczek W wieku 8 lat (w przeliczeniu na ludzkie lata), w II kl. zaśpiewała główną rolę w musicalowym przedstawieniu szkolnym i dostała największe brawa. Wśród widzów była właścicielka najsławniejszego w Equestrii teatru musicalowego - znajoma koleżanki mamy Vox. I poprosiła ją aby zaśpiewała na jej przedstawieniu! W ten sposób kariera Goldy rozszerzyła się. Kiedy była już dorosła podczas jednego z jej przedstawień stała się rzecz niezwykła - gdy Goldy skończyła piosenkę zanim ktokolwiek zaczął klaskać jej skrzydła powiększyły się do rozmiarów skrzydeł Cadance, a nad jej głową pojawił się Klejnot Śpiewu, i wtedy Vox zrozumiała że nie tylko dostała znaczek, nie tylko została sławną piosenkarką, ale i Klejnotem Śpiewu! Ważne informacje thumb|374px|Jej pierwsze wygranie zawodów w śpiewaniu Miejsce zamieszkania Mieszka na Manehattanie ale do Ponyville przyjeżdża na wiosnę i na lato, w wakacje. Ma tam działkę, na obrzerzach miasteczka. Zaś jej dom mieszkalny na Manehattanie to luksusoway dom w biednej kamienicy, która dzięki Goldy, odzyskała dawny urok, lecz ciągle na pierwszy rzut oka nie można by stwierdzić że mieszka tam jakaś gwiazda. To dlatego że papparazzi ją prześladowali i pomyślała że jak przeprowadzi się w miejsce nie dla elity to dadzą jej spokój, bo poprostu nie będą mogli jej znaleść. Tak też się stało. Osiągnięcia #Została wpisana do Księgi Rekordów Poniacza za zaśpiewanie 20 - zwrotkowej piosenki na pamięc, bez zająknięcia. #W dzieciństwie wygrała zawody w śpiewaniu dla juniorów. #Otrzymała Klejnot Śpiewu i tytuł Księżniczki Śpiewu. Dzieciństwo thumb|left|342px|Mała GoldyDzieciństwo Voxie było miłe i spokojne jednak często miała problemy ze swoimi koleżankami z klasy (w szkole podstawowej) - dokuczały jej i śmiały się z jej braku znaczka (zwłaszcza jedna niewychowana klaczka). W dniu kiedy chciała założyć klub do pomocy zdobywania znaczków akurat jej wyszedł. Innymi słowy to ona pierwsza chciała założyć Znaczkową Ligę jednak nazwać ją inaczej (dzisiejszej Znaczkowej Ligii jeszcze wtedy nie było bo Voxie była w wieku małych Mane6). Relacje thumb|400px|Z HelenPrzyjaciele #Helen - BFF #Roxana - przyjaciółka #Monti - przyjaciółka #Milksea - przyjaciółka #Wet - przyjaciółka #Alegre Lindo - koleżanka #Rainy Cloud - koleżanka #Grey Days - koleżanka #Double Bloom - koleżanka #Alexia - koleżanka Wrogowie Jako sławny kucyk Vox ma wielu wrogów. #... #... #... Zwierzątko Zwierzak Goldy to chomiczka Filly. Tak jak jej właścicielka uwielbia śpiewać. Jest biała, ma jasnoszarą pręgę wzdłuż i jeszcze bardziej zadziorniejsza od Vox. Klejnot Śpiewu thumb|309px|Klejnot ŚpiewuVoxie jest Księżniczką Śpiewu gdyż przepięknie śpiewa. Posiada także Klejnot Śpiewu. Więcej o Klejnocie Śpiewu możecie przeczytać tu. Charakter Wady Nieśmiałość Voxie jest nieśmiała z natury. W przedszkolu zaczęła nabierać pewności siebie ale gdy przyszła do szkoły znowu stała się nieśmiała bardziej od Fluttershy. Mimo tego nie boi się występować na scenie, ale w zamian jest bardzo wrażliwa i bardzo łatwo ją zranić. Ciekawość Vox jest także ciekawska. Wiem, nie wygląda na taką. Wrażliwość Goldy jest wrażliwa na krzywdę innych, zwłaszcza zwierząt i dzieci. Jest też wrażliwa na cudze nieprzyjemne słowa i nie zawsze potrafi się obronić. Gdy ktoś mocno ją zrani wtedy cichutko płacze i stara się żeby inni tego nie zauważyli tzn. np. zakłada ciemne okulary. Niecierpliwość Voxie jest bardzo niecierpliwa. Nie chce jej się długo czekać szczególnie na rzeczy które mają sprawić jej przyjemność. Zalety Skromność Vox jest bardzo skromna. Gdy ktoś prawi je komplementy zawsze się czerwieni. Dobroć Goldy jest bardzo dobra i uczynna. Zawsze pomoże przyjacielowi w potrzebie. Nie rozumie także osób które dokuczją innym. "Poco to wszystko? Bycie dla innych niemiłym prowadzi tylko do sprzeczek. Lepiej żyć w zgodzie." - Voxie na temat osób dokuczjących innym kucykom. Ulubione Ulubione... *danie obiadowe - spaghetti *danie śniadaniowe - płatki na mleku *owoce - truskawki i śliwki *warzywa - ogórek *zwierzęta - psiaczki i chomiczki *kolory - cyjanowy, mocnoróżowy, jaskrawozielony *zajęcie - śpiewanie i rysowanie *pory roku - lato i zima ("Nie mogę się zdecydować") Znienawidzone... *danie obiadowe - dania z kapustą *danie śniadaniowe - jajecznica *owoce - grejpfrut *warzywa - kapusta *zwierzęta - kocha wszystkie *kolory - obojętne oprócz te które lubi *zajęcie - nudzenie się *pory roku - tak samo jak w przypadku kolorów Zainteresowania Przyroda Voxie interesuje się przyrodą, zwierzakami i śpiewaniem. Jej ulubione zwierzęta to psy lecz ze względu na jej małego braciszka ma chomika, nie psa ale ma nadzieję że gdy Mati trochę podrośnie na pewno będzie mieć psa. Śpiew Vox śpiewa pięknie, zawsze ostaje ogromne brawa i nigdy nie fałszowała, stąd jej znaczek. Nawet gdy była mała śpiewała, co prawda po swojemu ale i tak z czystym głosem. Rysowanie Ona naprawdę bardzo dobrze potrafi rysować, zwłaszcza portrety kucyków. To jej drugi talent. Inne informacje thumb|400px|W wersji Equestria Girls Wcielenia Equestria Girls Vox w wersji Equestria Girls jest ubrana w krótkie dżinsy i biały T - shirt na którym widnieje wizerunek znaczka Goldy. Obie są w takich samych kolorach, a charakter się nie zmienia. Unclean thumb|left|305px|Unclean Unclean to alter - ego Voxie. Jej sierść jest koloru bardzo ciemnomorskiego a grzwa i ogon - czarnego. Nie ma znaczka. Nosi szarą kokardę. Jest zła, podła i lubi dokuczać innym kucykom. Nic jej nie pasuje i często kłamie. Vox zmienia się w nią kiedy się z czymś bardzo nie zgadza, coś jej długo nie wychodzi. Unclean znaczy dos. Nieczysty. Strongonthumb|280px|Strongon Strongon to męski odpowiednik Vox. Ma identyczne kolory i charakter jak ona. Jego grzywa jest krótka i ma małe odstające kosmyki. Ogon zaś jest leciutko pofalowany. Materiały dodatkowe Czy wiedziałeś że... *Początkowo Goldy nazywała się Shy Cake choć do dzisiaj nazywają ją czasem Shy. *Urodziny ma 23 listopada, tak jak jej autorka. *Dobrze zna język angielski *Uwielbia jeździć na rowerze *Kiedyś miała inny design i kolor grzywy oraz ogona. *Gdy była mała miała pofalowaną grzywę i ogon. *Ma sylwetkę alikorna. *Bardzo szybko nauczyła się czytać i pisać. W związku z tym w zerówce czytała książki innym kucykom z klasy. Przypisy Galeria Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucykowe wersje użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Dorosłe klacze Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Manehattanu Kategoria:Wzorowy artykuł Kategoria:Kryształowe Kucyki Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Strony z kodem HTML